How Do You Get That Lonely?
by youngkit
Summary: Ren McCormack is extremely confused right now. At the age of 43, he's been married to Ariel twenty years plus had four children, three sons and a daughter. The oldest at the age of 18 when he was supposed to move out, now Ren can only wonder  more inside
1. Prolouge

How Do You Get That Lonely?

Summary: Ren McCormack is extremely confused right now. At the age of 43, he's been married to Ariel twenty years plus had four children, three sons and a daughter. The oldest at the age of 18 when he was supposed to move out, now Ren can only wonder what drove his son to do the unthinkable. Now as the town grieves over a beloved loss everyone is trying to find out why? How did young Rusty McCormack get that lonely?

_Prologue _

Ren McCormack sighed as he drove down the road with the wife and two kids in the back seat, except one set was empty. He looked in the rearview mirror, seeing that empty spot, made his heart grow icy cold and shatter at the sight of that empty seat. He looked over at his wife, Ariel staring out at the scenery that past them as he drove. He frowned when he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and she pulled away but he knew why she did. He looked at his two sons and daughter in the back seat, seeing them confused and sad only made him more confused and sad.

Yet, he couldn't help but wonder why? Did he miss the signs? What was going on that he didn't tell him about and if he himself could have helped any. Ren sighed as he pulled into their destination and the whole town was there.

That evening a young body was laid beneath the stone. On the stone was engraved 'Rusty McCormack, Son of Ren and Ariel McCormack, Born: October 21st, 1991 Died: July 15th, 2009'. Ren closed his eyes, remembering how the seventeen year old looked exactly like him, rusty brown hair but had his mother's green eyes, which that specific combination made the girls at the local high school go crazy over his son when he was alive. But now his son was with God. He closed his eyes wondering what made Rusty do this. He tried to think of what would drive his son to commit suicide like that.


	2. Chapter 1  Homecoming Night

How Do You Get That Lonely?  
>Chapter 1: Homecoming Night<p>

It was just another Monday at the high school. Rusty McCormack groaned as he got out of his black mustang and slammed the door hard causing the whole parking lot to look at him. He rolled his eyes and walked into school, ignoring the brown haired girl with sapphire blue eyes that tried to get his attention as he walked by.

"Hey man, what's gotten into you? Chill out! Tonight's homecoming for crying out loud, Rusty." Rusty looked over at the boy who's left arm was now across his shoulders. The boy was his best friend, Daniel Parks who he'd grown up with since Kindergarten.

"Look Danny, I'm not going anywhere near that place tonight. I'm going down to the docks. Homecoming is the last place I want to be; especially if Brandi is going to be there." Rusty said as he inputted the code for his locker and opened it up, putting books inside it.

"Why man? Some secret after party you're not telling me about?"

"No Danny. I just want the night to myself away from everyone. All my pals, my family, no buddy but me and the ocean." Rusty said as the bell rang, announcing them to go to their classes.

Rusty sat bored in Chemistry. It was something he already knew being the smartest person in the class, so he was bored out of his mind. Yet, his eyes kept leading him over to the empty seat near the window. He shook his head, trying to clear out the thoughts of _that_ night. He had a feeling that tonight would be different though. He just knew it.

Later on that night around eight, Rusty came down the stairs of his folk's house wearing a white t-shirt, jean shorts, and flip-flops with his car keys in his pocket and a large surf board in his arms. "Mom, Dad, I'm headed to the park with Danny." He called, hoping his folks wouldn't turn their heads from the television set to check on him.

"Don't get into any trouble" and "Be home before curfew" were his parents responses and with that, he loaded his stuff into his old man's truck and left, driving towards the water.

Waves crashed on the ocean shore as Rusty sat his surf board on a rock, waxing it as he watched how the waves were moving in, knowing that tonight was a good night to be surfing. Yet something else was telling him no, but Rusty didn't really listen to anyone except his mom since she scared him.

Once he was in the water, Rusty felt almost like he was home, but he knew he would never truly be at home in the water after that night.

It was the summer of last year at night fall, Rusty, Danny and their buddy, Kent had been surfing the waves from before dawn, but something didn't feel right to Rusty that night.

"Guys we should head back, I've got a bad feeling about this! The waves are getting to rough!" He yelled out to them so they could hear him over the roaring waves that surrounded them.

"Hold on man, let me get this one real quick." Kent said swimming out into the open with nothing on the horizon that looked like a good surfing wave, but Rusty knew better. When it came to Kent's sixth sense, it was when a good wave would appear. Kent used to just sit in one spot all day, just waiting for a wave to come.

Before Rusty and Danny knew it, a large wave, most likely 10 to 12 feet high came up out of no where. They knew better that to fool with a wave like that, so they headed for shore, stopping once to see if Kent was following them but he wasn't. They watched his crash into the wave, hard. The pair waited to see if Kent came up, but after a few minutes of nothing they paddled over urgently searching for their pal.

Rusty shook his head, trying to get the memory out of his mind. He started paddling over to a wave, diving under and appearing on the other side then he started to ride the wave fearless like a rodeo cowboy riding a wild bucking bull. He swerved making the board spray water as he rode the wave while it calmed down. But before he knew it another wave appeared from no where, whipping his under water.

Rusty struggled to try and get control of where he was going, but the next thing he knew, the wire of his ankle bracelet got caught between rocks. He finally managed to undo his ankle bracelet as his lungs burned while he swam to the surface, to breathe.

Rusty tossed his head back, making his rusty brown hair go crazy as he took a deep gasping breathe. He started swimming back to the shore with his now broken board thanks to the waves crashing it against sharp rocks.

He took a deep breathe once on land again, happy. He liked being in the water really, but after what had happened to Kent, he realized just how stupid going out alone like this was.

He shook his head and grabbed his clothes, putting them back, got in his car and drove out of the parking lot calling Danny.

"Hello?" Danny asked yelling.

"Hey man it's me Rusty. Listen, We need to talk, meet me at the hang out?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, just let me get away from my date and I'll be there. Bye." He said and hung up.

Rusty drove to an old clubhouse and got out, going inside, waiting for Danny. Finally he let his emotions get the best of him. He'd been stressed out about school, Kent, and almost everything lately making his want to just loose his mind and join Kent in the only way he could.

He opened up the little fridge and grabbed a bud light slamming it shut and broke the cap off with his bare hand, cutting his hand, not caring. He gulped down the addicting, throat burning illegal, in his case, beverage that he just couldn't get enough off. He walked around, his vision getting blurry while his body became tipsy a bit.

Finally he saw Danny walk in and Rusty staggered over to him. "Hey Buddy." He said grinning like a fool and tossed his arm over Daniel's shoulders. He gulped down his third beer he'd had since waiting for his pal.

"Rusty what are you doing drinking! You never drink!" Daniel exclaimed in shock, finding it hard to believe.

"Relax man. Everything's cool." Rusty said, tripping over his own two feet, falling face first into the floor. He groaned, cursing out the floor under his drunken breath.

"Come on man. Let's get you to my place. There's no way you can go back home wasted. Your parents would kill you. You're lucky I don't." Danny said grabbing Rusty and somehow, between fighting with Rusty over the car keys and getting him to the car, he was able to drive home.

Daniel stopped at seven eleven to get something, leaving Rusty in the car knowing that if someone realized that Rusty was drunk then they'd get caught. Yet he never did think things though all the way.

Rusty blinked, blurry vision making out a pair of keys, still inside their place, and the car was running. He grinned and unbuckled, fumbling his way into the driver's seat from the back and put the car in drive while his foot was on the brake. He released the brake and hit the gas, driving off into the night.

Blurry everything surpassed him as he drove struggling to make out the distances of stop signs and road signs. He was swerving back and forth, driving crazy, not able to see in front of him, due to the fact that his head lights were off. He grinned and closed his eyes for a second sneezing, loosing control of the car. Next thing he knew he saw red and blue flashing light, a bright light and then, nothing. He could hear a faint voice calling to him, but it sounded like it was a million miles away. Then he passed out feeling something wet on his head and neck, pain in his right leg and whole body.


End file.
